Combo Niños amor de verano
by DaNnyzZ
Summary: Sólo léanla pero ojalá que les guste puse todo mi esfuerzo en esto de verdad


**Hola es mi primer fic no es muy bueno EN SERIO! Esta es una historia SerioxAzul en en verano Recuerden en esta historia tienen 15 años!**

**Disclaimer: **combo niños no me pertenece (que mal) le pertenece a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle

**Amor de verano**

Era un día soleado en Nova Nizza era normal pues ya empezaba el verano, veamos ah sí en la escuela Benjamín en una aula de clases estaban cuatro niños muy aburridos pero ansiosos a la vez pues era el último día de clases, toda la clase se la pasaron viendo el reloj (tic,tac,tic,tac).

Bueno la única que si prestaba atención a la clase era Azul *Que raro* bien vamos a ver que piensa… Paco

**Cabeza de Paco**

Veamos que hay aquí hola

Hola –me responde un eco.

Ay es inútil Paco tiene la cabeza vacía **(N/A:** nada nuevo jejeje**)**

No esperen que ay ahí

¿que hace la foto de Pilar aquí? –me pregunto un tanto extrañada

Ah, ya veo quien lo había imaginado, a Paco le gusta Pilar, algo sospechaba.

Bien ya no hay nada que ver aquí, vamos a la cabeza de Pilar

**Cabeza de Pilar**

mmm… nada extraño sólo hay una montaña de helado de pistache** (N/A: **tengan en cuentaque es Pilar**)** y… grrr hace frío aquí

Ese es un rio de chocolate mmm se ve… rico** (N/A: **ayudaaa!! Me estoy pareciendo a Pilar**)**

Pero… ¿que hay? ahí *veo una una grandísima estatua de Paco y al lado una máspequeña y destruida de Raimundo **(N/A:** creo que simboliza que antes le gustaba Raimundo y ahora le gusta Paco**)**

Bueno muy interesante y todo eso pero aquí hace mucho frío *digo un poco aburrida y harta* vamos a la cabeza de… Serio

**Cabeza de Serio**

Bien esto es… muy raro para ser la cabeza de un niño

*no se imaginan lo que encontré, había un gran campo de flores para ser más exactos eran campos de rosas y tulipanes, había otra cosa en el cielo las estrellas decían:

"_Azul eres el ser que más adoro en el mundo_

_Algún día podré decirte lo que siento por ti_

_Pero prefiero estar a tu lado como un amigo_

_Que estar lejos de ti"* _**(N/A:** no era mi intención que rimara**)**

Si, Serio tiene… corazón de poeta

*no vamos a ir a la cabeza de Azul porque ella está prestando atención a la clase de la

Después de un rato *muy aburrido* suena el timbre y todos pegan una estampida *menos Paco, Pilar, Serio y Azul

-vamos chicos deprisa es el último día de clases y no lo desperdiciaré en la escuela –dijo Paco corriendo

-Ay Paco, aunque no lo creas la escuela es buena, es una de las fuentes de saber más grandes, cuando estés grande te servirá –dijo Azul en tono de reproche

-Cuando esté más grande me preocuparé ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer-dijo Paco adelantándose

-Ah, este chico no aprende –dijo Azul un tanto enojada

-No te preocupes Azul el mismo se dará cuenta-dijo Serio con una sonrisa

-mmm… tienes razón Serio

-bueno chao chicos me adelantaré con Paco –dijo Pilar alejándose

*Se quedaron solos nuestros tortolitos:-D*

-¿oye Serio me acompañas a mi casa?

-Ahm… claro Azul –dijo Serio un tanto sonrojado

**Con Paco y Pilar**

Paco estaba fundido en sus pensamientos y sólo pensaba en Pilar cuando de repente…

-Paco!

-Ahhh no me asuste así pilar –dijo Paco molesto y a la vez asustado

-Ya no es para tanto, ni siquiera lo hice a propósito –dijo Pilar con cara de perro regañado

-Jajajajaja no te preocupes, no pongas esa cara-dijo Paco sonriendo

-Bueno… entonces… vamos a comer un helado –dijo la morena muy alegre

-Este… yo…

-No te preocupes Paco yo pago esta vez –dijo la morena alentándolo

-ah en ese caso si

Cuando la morena fue a comprar un helado para ella **(N/A: **no me imagino de que sabor**) **y otro para Paco pensaba en que si ojalá algún día Paco le iba prestar atención, aunque ella no se imaginaba que siempre había tenido toda la atención de Paco.

-Aquí tienes tu helado Paco

-¡gracias Pilar! Y es bueno por una vez que tú invites

-si pero no te acostumbres –dijo la ojiazules comiendo su helado

-jajajaja Pilar… tienes un gran sentido del humor

-en serio crees eso Paco

-¡claro que sí!

Después de eso hubo un silencio largo, se miraron fijamente cada vez sentían más cerca su respiración y sus labios se acercaron hasta que… al diablo vamos a lo que les importa se dieron un beso **(N/A:** ¿contentos?**)**

**-**Paco… yo… perdón no quieze… *Paco interrumpe*

-no, perdóname tú a mi debí contarte la verdad hace tiempo, esque… yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti

-QUEE!!!!! –dijo la morena muy sorprendida

-si lo sé sonara raro y… y hasta ridículo, pero es la verdad yo…te quiero

-Paco no puede ser, ¿ porqué no me lo habías dicho? Yo también te amo

- ¿QUE TU QUE????????

-si, yo te quiero también hace tiempo que te lo quería decir pero no había tenido el valor suficiente

-entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡claro que sí Paco! –dijo la morena muy emocionada

**Con Serio y Azul**

-gracias Serio por acompañaa… *crasss al suelo*

-¿estás bien Azul? –dijo el pelinaranjo mientras la levantaba

-si, estoy bien a veces soy un poco torpe

-no, para nada, sólo estabas distraída y no veías por donde ibas **(N/A:** si lo sé ese es el concepto de torpe, pero Serio logra decir las cosas sin que suenen ofensivas**)**

-gracias Serio eres un caballero –dijo Azul un poco sonrojada

-de nada –este si estaba rojísimo

Se quedaron viéndose un rato a punto de darse un beso estaban tan cerca y… Azul retrocedió **(N/A:** no me odien por esto**) **

-ahm… tengo que… hacer algo si eso –dijo Azul con voz indecisa

-d-de acuerdo –tartamudeó Serio

Se despidieron, ya cuando se habían alejado cada uno empezó a pensar.

**Pensamientos de Serio**

No puede ser casi la beso pero… ¿porqué se habrá alejado?, creo que es muy obvio no le gusto pero aún así ella me sigue gustando y como no si ella es la chica más linda **(N/A:** aclaro, la más linda en esta historia, porque la más linda soy yo jejejejeje**)**

no imagino mi vida sin ella sería muy pero muy vacía

**Pensamientos de Azul**

Pero… esto como es posible… soy tan pero tan torpe nos íbamos a… él y yo le debí haber roto el corazón a Serio es tan lindo y yo tan tonta debí haberlo hecho ahhhhh ¿porqué lo hice? Aunque… tal vez solo nos dejaos llevar y… él no me quería besar no creo que le guste porqué siempre hago todo mal

Al día siguiente en Nova Nizza pues… todavía era una mañana soleada, vámonos con… con Paco.

**Con Paco**

Vaya, todavía ni ha despertado **(N/A:** que flojo es**) **y son las nueve de la mañana, ¿no esperen que está haciendo? Ah se está levantando de la cama y muy animado debe de tener una cita con Pilar, hablando de ella vamos a ver qué está haciendo.

**Con Pilar**

No, no está en su habitación, ¿dónde puede estar?... ¡ahh! Ya sé debe estar en la cocina

no tampoco, ya sé si no está en la cocina debe de estar en el comedor **(N/A: **veo que he avanzado jajaja **)**

Si! Bingo aquí está y comiendo demasiado rápido aquí se comprueba mi teoría si se van a ver juntos pero… en donde, bueno por ahora vamos con… ya sé con Serio.

**Con Serio**

Mmm todavía está en su habitación pero está despierto mirando fijamente al techo y sudando del calor **(N/A: **ya les dije, verano**)** Serio mejor deberías levantarte o te derretirás

Serio anímate, Azul si te quiere… ah es inútil no me puede escuchar algún día se dará cuenta o si no se lo dirá Azul hey hablando de ella.

**Con Azul**

No está tampoco está en su habitación ni en la cocina ni en el comedor ni por ningún lado, esperen acaba de salir de su casa para donde irá, va en dirección de la casa de Serio pero… ¿qué haría ella allá? Mmm… tal vez… sólo tal vez… podría ir a explicárselo todo, fascinante quiero ver qué pasa.

Si esa es la casa de Serio y… está tocando la puerta le abre la mamá de Serio y…

-Hola señora, ¿Serio está?

-Claro Azul pasa

-SERIOOOO!!!!! –grita la mamá de Serio

-ya voy mamá

-hola mamá para que me… *se fija que Azul está ahí*

-ahm hola Azul no te había visto **(N/A: ¿**en serio?**) **

-hola Serio –dice la ojiazules un tanto nerviosa

-bueno los dejo solos –dice la mamá de Serio guiñándole el ojo a él

-Serio yo… quería hablarte de lo que pasó ayer

-yo también esque… uf *traga saliva toma aire* yo…. no tu me gustas mucho Azul

-¿¿Cómo dices que dijiste??? **(N/A:** es mi frase favorita, no me culpen**)**

-ayer me dejaste en claro que no te gusto

-no Serio tu si me gustas

-de verdad, entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si.

**OoOoOoOoOoO Fin OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Por ahora)**

**Notas de autor: (ahora hablo yo)**

**Si lo sé bien pero bien pero bien requeté malísimo la historia, tal vez no la debí subir es más ni siquiera debí registrarme en y pensar en esta malísima historia**

**Sean honestos en los review y digan todo lo malo de esta cosa no me importa que sean insultos ok!!**


End file.
